jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Edmontosaurus
Edmontosaurus is a genus of large hadrosaurid dinosaur which lived in western North America at the end of the Cretaceous Period. Reaching twelve metres long and weighing four tons, Edmontosaurus was a known prey animal of Tyrannosaurus, and like most hadrosaurs likely moved in large herds for protection.Jurassic World Evolution History Edmontosaurus were first cloned by InGen during the planning stages for Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, with a small herd of four individuals bred on Isla Sorna, per a 1996 report.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act These animals were not shipped to Nublar prior to the incident in 1993, and InGen subsequently lost track of the animal's population numbers on Sorna, though the carcass of an Edmontosaur was seen in a Tyrannosaurus nest prior to the San Diego Incident in 1997.The Lost World: Jurassic Park A herd of Edmontosaurs were later exhibited in Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, where they lived in Gallimimus Valley, though it is unknown if these individuals were shipped from Isla Sorna, or were bred by Masrani. After the park was abandonment in the aftermath of the Indominus' escape in 2015, however, it was reported that Edmontosaurus had slipped back into extinction.Dinosaur Protection Group - Reports. Retrieved from http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/reports.html Description Edmontosaurus is a herbivorous gentle giant, which tends to move in herds, much like other hadrosaurs such as Parasaurolophus and Tsintaosaurus. The duckbill dinosaur sports a teal blue head with yellow highlights and an orange body, and has a second variant with a dark blue head with a lime green body. Based on recent palaeontological findings, Edmontosaurus has a small crest on its head. Edmontosaurus are relatively defenceless against any large carnivores, with low attack and defence ratings. A moderately large exhibit will be needed for a herd of Edmontosaurus and even larger for mixing with other dinosaurs. Hadrosaurs seem to be a good standard herbivore for many community or themed exhibits, as they are relatively long lived, are cheap to incubate and have good immunity against diseases. Behaviour Edmontosaurus is a social animal that prefers living in herds. It mixes well with other herbivorous dinosaurs, but can cause chaos if out of their pen, bowling over or trampling park guests when it runs. Palaeontology Edmontosaurus was one of the last non-avian dinosaurs, living between 73 million to 66 million years ago, along with ''Triceratops'', Thescelosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus and ''Tyrannosaurus''. ''It is among the largest hadrosaurs and part of the Saurolophine hadrosaur which either lacked complex hollow crests of Lambeosaurines like ''Parasaurolophus or had small solid bone or fleshy combs instead. The Edmontosaurus in Jurassic World: Evolution is based on the species Edmontosaurus regalis, which has been found in the Hell Creek formation in Montana, Laramie Formation in Colorado and the Horseshoe Canyon Formation in Alberta Canada. This species had a solid circular shaped crest on its head. The other species, Edmontosaurus annectens lacked this crest and evolved later than E. regalis. '' Trivia * ''Edmontosaurus was one of the first dinosaurs to be shown in live gameplay. * Edmontosaurus was one of the dinosaurs featured in Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor, Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jurassic_Park:_Operation_GenesisJurassic Park: Operation Genesis * The distinctive appearance of the Edmontosaurus is based on the depiction of the animal on the Jurassic World website.Jurassic World website Gallery JWE Edmontosaurus.jpg Screenshot_2018-03-29_at_5.42.25_PM.png|Edmontosaurus after hatching. Research Edmontosaueus.png EdmontosaurusAlternateSkin.png|An alternate skin for Edmontosaurus. File:Dracorexes.png References Further reading External links Category:Herbivores Category:Dinosaurs Category:Hadrosaurs Category:Ornithischians Category:Late Cretaceous Category:Ornithopods